


a dog off its leash

by rathasahat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dogs, i literally dont know how ao3 works, peko gets a Break tm, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathasahat/pseuds/rathasahat
Summary: "want. that was... a word peko only understood in the strictest definition. she didn't want. tools didn't want, tools acted in however way their masters willed them to, and that was true for her as well. she didn’t want, because ‘want’ implies something active behind it.people who 'wanted' things didn't feel guilt when they got it."
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 9





	a dog off its leash

**Author's Note:**

> im a sad kinnie who hasnt watched sdr2 in months n never watched dr3 ... dont b 2 harsh please SHDFJSDKFH

the only reason peko noticed the park was because there was a little white puppy, off its leash and dashing through the field with drool flying off its tongue and pure, unbridled joy in its eyes.

she had stopped to stare at it for a little bit, letting her mind wander when it should've been on alert. she cursed herself for this. the young master was inside, probably still deciding what to order while the young mistress cackled loudly at his indecision, and peko didn't want to ruin their bonding. so she lingered outside. a park stood opposite to the cafe they were ordering from, almost out of place amid the towering buildings surrounding it. although it made sense, she noted as the dog paused to gnaw on a stick, there’s only so many streets a leashed dog could walk.

she only blinked back to attention as the owner followed the dog, their enthusiasm unmatched, and scooped it up in one swift movement. for a moment, she was reminded of her dojo, the clean movements as she trained with a lethal blade in her hand. smooth, tactical, and just as natural. only here, the dog was unharmed, jumping up to lick the owner’s face.

hm.

the owner turned around, dog still in their arms. the thought of petting that dog implanted itself in her mind.

that idea was forgotten. she had passed by the area again, this time to accompany her masters for shopping. in the midst of going over her studies, training, and staying on guard for the young master, peko only realized the park was closeby until after natsumi called her back to their car. through the tinted glass of their ride, her eye caught on the grassy field and the lone trees scattered around for decor, and something tugged at her heart.

she set her jaw and diverted her gaze. she could pass it off as her being on guard, deny the way her attention lingered on the empty park.

after the ride, when the young mistress wandered off and it was just her and her master, fuyuhiko turned and grabbed her hands.

peko blinked, taken aback by the resolve in his eyes.

"hey. you were distracted, weren't ya?"

...damn it. of course, nothing escaped the young master's eyes when it came to her. her lip twitched into somewhat of a frown, staring at the concrete they were standing on.

"...my apologies, young master-"

he waved it off. "none of that. what were you looking at? you usually aren’t this… y’know?" he was trying to soften the blow, “distracted.”

"just-" the sentence ended abruptly. what could she say? she already admitted she was distracted, but tools don't get distracted by the absence of little white puppies. and if he knew, the young master wouldn't stop until she got what she... 'wanted.' and that thought made her stomach churn more than she expected.

her silence didn't satisfy the young master. he dropped the demanding look with a silent sigh.

"hey, uh, you don't gotta tell me if you don't wanna," he waved it off, as if the thought just occured to him, "just- i don’t need you with me all the time."

he tore his hands away from her and left for his dorm, and the feeling of uselessness crashed over her.

\---

"do whatever the fuck you want this afternoon, ok? and if i see you- fuck, i dunno, stalking me, i'll..." fuyuhiko had struggled to come up with an appropriate threat, "i dunno, just go do what you want."

want. that was... a word peko only understood in the strictest definition. she didn't want. tools didn't want, tools acted in however way their masters willed them to, and that was true for her as well. she didn’t want, because ‘want’ implies something active behind it. 

but every so often, her eye would catch on a dress, silvery and highlighted with gold accents. or a stray cat, its ashy fur disheveled and eyes slitted in the sun, and she'd be compelled. in that uncomfortable way where she would stand, paralyzed in the moment by the looming presence of possibility, the possibility to act on her accord at the cost of her identity as a tool. and when the opportunity moved on, when young mistress moved onto the next store or the cat disappeared down the alley, she was left with an uncomfortable regret. doomed if she did, doomed if she didn't. people who 'wanted' things didn't feel guilt when they got it.

so at first, she stayed in her room, feeling somewhat like a ghost. out of place and with a painful ache in her heart. how useless being a swordswoman was, at this moment in time. 

_ she wasn't the right tool for this job.  _ that was the thought that haunted her, as she begrudgingly walked to the park. but that was the reason she was in the city and not sulking in her room, wasn’t it? 

it was simple, she rationalized to herself as she dodged someone who nearly walked into her. she didn’t become the ultimate swordwoman without her years of training. that was the job she was trained to do since she could remember. that’s why she was such an effective tool. that was a solid fact.

she took in the bright blue of the sky and the chatter of children playing their schoolyard games. she was simply training for a different use. training to fulfill a new task. after all, “do whatever you want” was still a command, no matter how unequipped she was to carry it out. her feet led her to the cafe they had visited the first time, and she looked up to spot the green of the park across the street

there was no satisfaction when she finally arrived. the guilt of doing something outside of what she was directly commanded only grew stronger with every step she took across the street, accompanied by the nakedness at not knowing exactly how to execute this task. but she was here.

the place itself was mostly grass, kicked up from the hundreds of people that must attend this place. on the far side of the field was a play structure, dizzyingly colored to look at unnatural as possible. children seemed to like that. while the original white puppy that had originally drew her in wasn’t there, there was a family entertaining a large doberman a some meters away from her. they tossed a frisbee, and the large dog bounded after it.

...nevermind what tools did at parks, what did  _ people _ do at parks? other than children and animals, she genuinely didn’t see why anyone would come here. there was nothing to do.

the swordswoman stood there, feeling more out of place than she ever did in her life. she should’ve stuck to the dojo, she concluded as she briskly walked onto the field, at least that was something natural. 

she straightened her back. no, she couldn’t turn around now. she came here to do what she was told. she might not want to be here, but she was going to stay at this park and do  _ something _ , so god help her. 

so with the determination of a thousand warriors, she walked over to a tree. pride swelled in her. a good start! after a moment, she sat down and leaned against the trunk. even better. she was on her way to doing what she ‘wanted.’

the swordswoman didn’t exactly think that far ahead, though. she stared in front of her, focused on the way the grass swayed with every hint of a breeze. other than that and the dog playing with its owners, the field was strangely still. she didn’t dare watch the dog too carefully, though; the idea of running her hands through its fur and receiving sloppy kisses was too much. if she thought about it enough, she’ll leave this place with more emptiness than she thought she could handle. 

so no, she didn’t want to pet the dog. she was just getting comfortable with wanting to watch the grass breathe and rustle in the moment. so she did that. the sunlight overhead dappled the area she was sitting under, sifting through the leaves and casting patterns in the shade that shifted and moved in memorizing patterns. the surrounding buildings left the air tired and dry, but it moved here, in soft breezes and bellowing gusts of wind she wouldn’t have cared for if she was on guard with the young master. if she closed her eyes and set her head against the bark of the tree, she could almost forget that she wasn’t supposed to be here, distract herself with the distant noises of people and the warmth on her face.

\---

she looked almost dizzied as she returned to class that afternoon. she dismissed yukizome's questions with a stoic “‘i was training,” and the sword she had unsheathed only served as more evidence. she withdrew her sword back into the bag as she settled into her seat, and only glanced over to check on the young master. 

he returned her gaze in stride.  _ did she fulfill the task?  _

she gave a small nod before she looked back at the teacher.

the empty feeling that possessed her as she walked back to hope's peak was less overwhelming than it had been before. not even the dog, who had barked at her to grab her attention as she started to leave, did much to sully her mood. she played the memory over in her mind, about how she had given the doberman an awkward wave as the owner tugged on the leash, clearly apologetic for its behavior. that was alright with her, she found herself thinking, as the disobedient dog begrudgingly returned to its owner. it had the sweetest looking eyes, and the way its ears pricked up when something caught its attention was enough to excuse it of the most despicable crimes. the best part, of course, was the lack of longing that she expected to hit her, the (freedom?) she felt leaving the park behind as she did a hundred times before.

all in all, this was an order well executed.


End file.
